Harry Potter: The Other Sister
by LunaPotter93
Summary: This is what would happen if there was Evan sister who would fight to raise Harry herself.


**Chapter One**

_Here it is! My first fanfiction! I hope you like it! This first chapters going to be a little longer than the other purely to get us into the story a bit so don't be deterred. Please read and leave comments below, and suggestions are welcome. No copyright intended._

Rose could hear a voice to the left of her, as she tried to open her eyes. The world was blurry, fuzzy. All she knew is that she had to inform Lily and James. Her beloved sister and brother-in-law. They were in danger. Her beautiful baby nephew, Harry, could be dead right now, this minute. She couldn't handle that. They were the last of her family.

She continued to struggle to open her eyes, move, to call out! Anything! But she couldn't. She needed to warn, needed to tell. Someone was standing over her, with what looked like red hair, trying to talk to her, as she closed her eyes, and fell back into unconsciousness.

"Rose! Rose! Where are you? We're going to Hogsmead!", Andrew Prewitt across the Gryffindor common room, on Sunny day in May. Their NEWTs finished, they were going to spend the day together. Rose and Andrew met on the first day of Hogwarts, when they became fast friends. They along with Emily Fortescue, and David Young. It wasn't until the end of 6th year that the two became a couple, much to the delight of all their friends. But today, it was just the two of them, and the sun.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!", Rose replied, as she walked away from Emily and two other girls, walking towards him, a big grin spreading across her face. "See!". An amused smile spread across his face, as he said, "Yes, I can see!". Andrew held out his hand, "Come on, let's go milady". Giggling she took his arm and they walked into Hogsmead.

When they got to the pretty little village, they started chatting about the future, what they were planning to do, what they wanted out of life. Andrew, a tall strong man, wanted to become an auror, and join the order, just like his older brothers, Fabien and Gideon, who had both recently been killed in a battle against the death eaters. Whereas Rose, a quiet, but clever girl, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, like her older sister Petunia's, but in every other way in both looks and personality, like her other older sister, Lily, wanted to become a reporter, and work for the daily profit. The two continued to chat, avoiding subjects like the war, and bigoted older sisters.

Suddenly, there was a bang, like a bomb had gone off. They flew onto the ground, Andrew covering his girlfriend in protection. As thee noise in their ears, and their eyesight returned to normal, they stood up. There were death eaters everywhere. "Hurry! Behind here!", Andrew yelled. He grabbed her hand, as they ran behind a building. Rose's mind getting track with the situation, sent a patronus up to the castle, and turned to Andrew, saying, "I just told Dumbledore. We need to get in there and help fight!". "No!", Andrew said firmly. "We wait here for the others. I want to fight as well, but we have to think about this logically, we're out numbered! And I don't want my sisters to have to go at things alone!". At that precise moment, a ball of flame appeared in front of them, and Albus Dumbledore appeared in front of them. "Rose! Andrew! Thank goodness you're okay! You need to come with me quick! Take this port-key, and all will be explained!".

The two looked at each other, and grabbed the small matchbox from Dumbledore, and they spun from view, as the man with the long white beard, ran from view.

"Rose! Sweetie? Are you awake?" Andrew soothed, as he hovered over his girlfriend, stroking her on the check. She was lying on a bed, in a room in , as she had been for the past month. Now 30th November 1991. It had been one month since his darling Rose had been found, beaten up, and bleeding in an alleyway in Godric's Hollow, with bags of shopping scatted around, hit with the cruciatus curse several times, as well as a whole array of other dark curse's, and then just left for dead. Only to be found by Remus Lupin the following morning, and brought to for treatment. The night she was attacked, was also the night her sister and brother-in-law were found dead in their house in Godric's Hollow. They were killed using the killing curse, which was believed what had blown parts of the house up! It was also the night that Sirius Black, James Potter's (her brother-in-laws) best friend, had betrayed them to Lord Voldemort, attacked Rose while shopping and killed their other friend, Peter Pettigrew. Her nephew, Harry, was now the-boy-who-lived, and had been taken to live with her bitch of an older sister, Petunia Dursley. He was not looking forward to explaining that to her, as she had been drifting in and out on consciousness for days now.

"No luck?", a voice said sadly from the door. He knew that voice. Turning, he saw the aged figure of Remus Lupin in the door way. He shook his head. "She's trying to wake up, I can tell". Andrew looked back round at his girlfriend. "I want her back." Remus smiled sadly from the doorway, and walked across the room, and placed his hand on the younger man of nineteen's shoulder, and said, "Rose is a fighter. She's been through a lot. She'll pull through. If only for Harry…", he trailed off, a sad look on his face. Composing himself, he continued, "We need her back. I refuse to believe this was all Sirius' doing until she tells me otherwise.". Remus turned, and walked out of the door, leaving Andrew to his own thoughts.

It was a sunny day, one day in July of 1973. A young girl of 10, with blonde hair was sitting at the breakfast table with her family. Her parents, Benjamin and Hazel, and her two older sisters, Lily and Petunia. Lily, her favourite sister, was 14, with long red hair and green eyes. She had returned from school for the summer a few weeks back, and was busy catching up with old friends.

Lily's school was for special people who did magic. She went their because she was a witch. The school was called Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Lily keeps telling her that this year she is join her there because she's also special. But Rose didn't believe it. As she reached across the table for the butter, she realised that her sisters Hogwarts letter for next term should be arriving soon, and if she's picked, her's too. She didn't know if she wanted to go or not. She would have to leave her parents, and her friends behind, but she would get to spend more time with Lily.

Rose sat thinking about this as an owl flew in through the window. "Letter!", her mother said lazily as Lily got the letters off the owls' leg, looked at the names, and squealed with delight, "Aw! Rose! You have a letter! You have a letter". Jumping up and down, she dropped the letter in front of her sister, as a parents starting crying out in delight. "Open it then!", Lily said happily. Rose, shakily, opened her letter, under the happy gazes of her parents and Lily, and Petunia's sower glares. As she read the same acceptance letter as Lily had three years previously, she felt both happy, but also scared.

"So? Are you excited princess! Another daughter off to Hogwarts. I'm so proud!", her mother said bustling around the kitchen. Her Father settled back to his newspaper, "We'll go and get you stuff next week, before we go off to Spain next month". Lily was still smiling happily and explaining all the wonderful things she'll see at Hogwarts. All the while, her sister Petunia, 15, tall, up tight, with blonde hair, was glaring at her, as if daring her to be happy. Rose just said, "I'm going to my room now. Thanks for breakfast!". With that she ran upstairs, to her room, shut the door, and leaped on to her bed, cuddling her teddy, and started to cry silently.

Molly Weasley, a short plump women, was sitting at the table, late one night, stirring her tea. She was worried about her younger brother Andrew. He had been sitting in that hospital room, refusing to leave his girlfriends side for more than an hour a day since it happened. The poor dear. He has already lost so much. Their parents had been murdered in their beds when he was only 14, she had to look after him, and their sister Millie who was 17 at the time, until she married Antony Abbott, a year later. And then the death of their brothers last February… This war had already taken so much away from them, she was scared that if his girlfriend didn't pull through, it would finish him off completely.

Rose and Andrew landed outside a small cottage in the Wales. The home of Lily and James Potter, their son, and of cause, Rose Evens. They only had time to look at each other in confusion, before Rose was engulfed in a rib crushing rug. "Rose! Thank god you are alright! I was so worried!". As the women let go, she looked into the green eyes of her sister, Lily. "Lily! What are we doing here? One minute we were in the middle of a battle in Hogsmead, the next, Dumbledore gives us a Port-key and we're here!".

Lily ushered the two into the house. There were three other people in there. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Turning to her sister, she said, "Where's Harry?".

"Upstairs, asleep", James said quietly. Just then, Dumbledore appeared into the room, the same way as he did in Hogsmead. Before anyone could ask, he said, "The battle has subsided. Once they noticed Rose was no longer there, they left". Everyone then sat down, and he explained that Harry was in danger , and that he needed protecting. He told them how he wanted to be secret keeper. At that point, James butted in, "Sirius will be secret keeper. We trust him with our lives". Lily nodded her agreement. Dumbledore then said, "Very well.". He turned to Andrew. "I'm to get you to your sister's, at the Burrow. She wants you with her.". "But-", Andrew started.

"Andrew..", Rose took her boyfriend's hand. "The war will be over soon. I'll be over to see you all the time! Or Sirius can come over later and tell you the secret so you can come over here!". Sirius nodded, "I can do that!".

After some more complaining, Andrew conceded, and left with Dumbledore. As soon as they were gone, Sirius said, "I have a better idea."

It was August the 16th 1973, and the Evan's had just got back from Spain. The parents had gone off to get some food in, Lily had gone off to meet her friend Severus from school, and it was just Rose and Petunia in the house. Rose, now 11, was in her room, sitting on her bed, staring at a stick that was supposed to be her wand. She placed it inside her bedside table, and looked around her room, thinking, about what Hogwarts would be like, when her door slammed open, and Petunia walked. "Oh hello freak. I'm just checking out my new room. Since you're going to that…", she crinkled her nose up, "school… I'm getting this room. You see, Mum and Dad don't want a freak like you having this room anymore. You're no more than a little girl who should rot in hell. At least that's what they think.". Rose just sat there, listening to her sister's remarks, hoping she'll stop soon.

18 year olds Rose Evan's started to stir, in that little room, on the little bed in hospital. Andrew looked up with a start. "Rose?" He asked. And she said one word, just one.

"Pettigrew.."


End file.
